Stolen Moments
by AnaCFranco
Summary: Random small skyeward one shots from tumblr prompts and other random stuff that I come up with.
1. Chapter 1

Skyward + It's not I missed you or anything

* * *

For the past month, Skye hadn't really been able to get much sleep, not only because she had an organization to run and a baby to take care of, but also because she found that sleep didn't really came easy without her husband next to her, without knowing if he was safe.

That's why, when he came in at midnight that day, she was awake and heard him get in. Not wanting to get up, she just waited for him to come to the bedroom, so she could finally curl up into his side and get some much needed sleep, but when five minutes later, he still wasn't there, she got up, knowing exactly where he had gone to instead of going to bed.

Getting out of their bedroom, she made her way across the hall towards the other room in the house and stood in the doorway of the nursery, just watching him hold their little girl, rocking her gently.

"It's not like I missed you or anything." she said sarcastically after a while, making her presence known.

He looked up then, smiling apologetically and saying "Sorry, I just really wanted to see this little, before going to bed. I didn't knew you were up."

"It's ok, I understand." she replied moving into the room, standing in front of him "If I spent that much time away from her, I'd probably do the same. Plus, I wasn't sleeping, I haven't been able to do much of that lately." she said stroking her daughter's dark hair gently.

"Then why don't I put her down and we can go take care of that." Grant suggested putting the baby back in her crib before before grasping Skye by the hips to pull her into a soft kiss then pulling away and saying "I missed you."

She noticed the way he pulled way slightly, raking his eyes over her curves, before settling on her chest, before pulling him into another, more heated kiss.

"You should really stop going on missions for so long." she said when they pulled away again.

"Says the woman who keeps sending me on them." he replied breathlessly.

"I know." she whined "But there's nothing I can do, you' re one of our best agents"

"Well, I'll try not to be so good from now on." he teased before capturing her lips with his own once again.

Casting a glance at the crib behind him, when they broke apart again a moment later, she asked "We still got an hour or so before she wakes up again, wanna go show me how much you missed me?"

"I thought you'd never asked." he said, before picking her up and carrying her to their bedroom.


	2. Vigilantes AU

This is a skyward vigilantes AU that I randomly can up with.

* * *

He shows up. Of course he does. There's not a single time since their first encounter that he isn't there even when she said over and over that she doesn't need his help. She has Lincoln, her actual partner, to help her. But Ward always shows up to save the day, anyway, or in other words to put her to shame.

She doesn't even know what he's thinking he's going to do. It's a burning building. He sets things on fire. It's not like he can stop the flames with his powers- apparently, he's not that powerful.  
She opens her mouth to voice those thoughts, but he sees the intent on her face and says "I can't get burned, so I can get people out. What do you plan to do? Quake the flames out of the building?  
Here plan was actually the same as his, but she wants to reply in kind, but before she can come up with the proper response, he turns and enters the building.

Seeing she has no other choice, Skye follows inside.

"I can clear the path." she says to his back, determined to prove that she's needed there- which is stupid since he's the one who's not needed there. "I may not be able to put out the fire, but I can still control it.

" So can I." pointedly manipulating the flames in front of him to be able to pass.

She groaned in frustration at not being able to get the better of him.

Turning, he sighed and said "Look, if we keep arguing like this, we won't get anything done. How about I clear the top floor and you clear this one?"

" Why do I have to clear this floor?" she protested "I mean, what if you get trapped up there? Can you control ruble as well?

"I can jump out of the window" he refuted "But thanks for the concern.

"With civilians? And even if you did, who's to say you won't break any bones on the way down? I can pretty much fly with my powers, I would have no trouble getting down."

"Fine." he sighed in exasperation "You get the top floor.

She smiled triumphantly,thinking she had won, before setting about clearing the top floor and in no time they had all the civilians out, in time for the firefighters to arrive and put out the fire.

It was only when she flew the scene with Lincoln that she realized that she had ended up being the one helping him taking the victory out of their previous argument.

"Your know that you did again, right?" Lincoln asked as they turned into a dark alley to avoid being seen. Always helpful her partner.

"Just, don't say another word about it." she warned.

"I just don't understand why we-"

" Don't!"


	3. Chapter 3

From a tumblr prompt- Skyeward + You're too young to hate the world.

* * *

He knew that he had agreed to it, and honestly, he would do anything he could to help her if it was what made her happy, but right now, as he sat in front of her on their usual coffee shop, listening to her hateful speech, he thought that she might be willing to cross some lines that should not be crossed, and that would definitely get them in trouble. But he also knew, that he wouldn't be able to walk away from it, or more specifically, her.

"You're too young to hate the world." he stated teasingly, interrupting her tirade to try to lighten the mood.

"I don't hate the world." she countered- I just hate stupid secret organizations who like to keep everything a secret. Plus, I'm twenty for."

He sighed and said "I just think there are other ways to get what you want beseides destroying the whole thing."

"Like what?" she asked, annoyed "This peiple think they can control everyone and everything and worse part is that they make it seem like their the good guys. They're responsible for the battle of New York, but they act like their heroes for stopping it when all they were doing was clean up after themselves."

"Still, do you really think we can destroy S.H.I.E.L.D. all by ourselves? It's a pretty big and powerful organization, we'll be lucky if they don't catch us trying."

"Grant, I was able to hack S.H.I.E.L.D. in five minutes from the laptop I won in a bet. I believe we could do some damage together. But you're right, we won't be able to do what we want on our own. That's why we're gonna meet with someone who can help us tomorrow."

"Who?" he asked knitting his brow in confusion.

"Well, remember that thing I found out the other day that is sure to bring S.H.I.E.L.D. down?"

"Yeah." he stretched skeptically.

"Well, there's this guy that could get us in on that. We could have front row seat to watch S.H.I.E.L.D. burn to the ground.

"You mean…" he trailed off, not starting to like were the conversation was going.

"Joining Hydra, yes!" she said determinedly, excited to see the people who had stolen her life to finally get what they deserved.

"Skye, you can't be serious! Join Hydra? That's… Isn't that going a little too far?"

"Too far?" she asked, now clearly angry "They took the life I should've had away from me Grant. They stole my parents from me. Nothing I could ever do to him would be going too far." she took a calming breath, before saying in a softer tone "I understand if you don't want to do this though, and I won't hold it against you if you walk away now."

Reaching across the table, he took her hand in his and said "I would never let you do thid alone, you know that. I'll always be here for you. I promised I would help you, and that's what I'm gonna do, no matter how crazy your plans are."

She smiled softly at him and said "Thank you." before asking "So you're in?"

"Of course I am." he agreed before asking curiously "Who's the guy anyway?"

"John Garrett. One more on the very long list of people S.H.I.E.L.D. screw over. Plus, he's not really a Hydra believer so silver lining?" she offered.

"Yeah." he agreed.

He was still a little unsure about her plan, but he wasn't gonna abandon her, specifically not in Hydra. He had already accept that he would follow her to hell anyway, so what was really de difference?

Smiling dangerously at her he said "Let's burn them up."

Too which she replied with her own dangerous smile.


End file.
